the_walking_dead_all_hope_is_lostfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Kusanagi
Dr. Sarah Kusanagi, usually referred to as Sarah, is a prominent member of the survivor group in The Walking Dead: All Hope is Lost. She was a military virologist for the United States Army Medical Research Institute of Infectious Diseases (USAMRIID). Sarah makes her first appearance in the beginning of Season 3, where she joined up with the survivor group at a small camp in Washington. With her intelligence, dedication and leadership, she quickly gained the trust and respect of her fellow survivors. After Dominic's death at the end of Season 4, she alongside with Alex, became an assistant to Reagan, who had taken the mantle of leader. By mid Season 5, she eventually step up to replace Reagan, becoming the de facto leader of the group. Overview Appearance Sarah is a tall woman of Japanese descent, standing at a height of 5'10". Due to many years of physical training, where she often work out and keep herself in top shape, she has a lean and muscular build. She has dark brown hair, eyes of matching color and fair skin. Her hair is cut down and styled to a short bob with a fringe at the front. Wears an olive military jacket, white t-shirt, black cargo pants and combat boots. In addition to her clothing, she also puts on protective gears like ballistic vest, knee pads, elbow pads and kevlar gloves. During the first day of the outbreak when she was investigating the viral infection in New York, she was wearing a lab coat over her ACU. Personality As one would expect from her scientific background, Sarah is a smart woman, who thinks and acts fast. She has proven herself to be insightful, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adapting to the changing scenario. Even when she's being put under a lot of pressure, she tends to remain cool, calm and collected, rarely showing signs of panic and distress. She's hardworking and reliable, making it easier for others to count on her to get the job done. In the beginning of the outbreak, Sarah was hopeful and optimistic, believing humanity could still be saved and was determined to finding a cure for the infection. But after the event at Fort Derrick, where one of her colleagues revealed the truth about the infection and she was forced to kill her mad colleagues in self-defense, her personality has taken a darker turn. As a result of the harsh reality, she became more hardened, ruthless and uncompromising, doing whatever it takes to survive. She wasn't so friendly with people like she used to be and can be wary of meeting strangers. After witnessing so much deaths and madness along her path, she became more and more doubtful that the world could ever go back to the way it was before the outbreak, believing humanity was doomed. But as she joined up with the survivor group and spent more time with them, Sarah slowly but gradually become more open towards her fellow survivors, losing some of her coldness, being slightly nicer compare to how she was before. She would soon realized there was still hope for both herself and her fellow survivors, as long as neither of them gave up the fight and kept on going until they reach the light at the end of the tunnel. As the group leader, she doesn't hesitate to make the occasionally hard decisions that'll keep both her and the others alive. But after Annie's death, where she found out her felow survivor had been brutally raped and murdered at the hands of Lance and his Followers, she felt terrible and decided to do the right thing for the group, having refused their rescue attempts. Pre-Apocalypse Sarah was born and raised in New York City. Both her parents worked in the same hospital, where her mother was a nurse and her father was a doctor. As a child, she was often considered to be a prodigy, becoming a member of Mensa when she was just 5 years old. She entered the University of Washington at the age of 13, studying microbiology and was later involved in the ROTC (Reserve Officer's Training Corps) program when she was 17. After she completed her PhD, she enlisted in the Medical Service Corps of the US Army Medical Department as a microbiologist. A few years later, she was given another role as a field virologist at the USAMRIID in Fort Derrick. Post-Apocalypse On the first day of the outbreak, Sarah was sent back home to New York City to investigate the ongoing infection. Before she could figure out the root of the problem, things had quickly escalated and gone out of control with the walkers overrunning the city and the soldiers following the protocol to execute anyone they suspect is infected. It was during the chaotic scenes, her parents were killed in a helicopter accident. After she escaped from the city, she made her way back to Fort Derrick, working with her fellow colleagues to find a cure for the infection. However, they soon ran out of time when the facility lost power and had been set to self-destruct. At that point, one of the colleagues decided to reveal the revelation that everyone is infected with the virus and reanimating as a walker doesn't requite a bite. A bloody fight ensured afterwards, where Sarah was forced to kill the others in self-defense after they lost their minds and attacked one another. Ever since then, she's been wandering around and surviving on her own. Though not always alone, she has joined up with several bands of survivors in the past. But each and everyone of them ended up falling apart, leaving her to go her separate ways. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sarah has killed: * Unnamed colleagues from Fort Derrick. * Numerous counts of walkers and bandits. * Unnamed survivors (Before Reanimation). * Unnamed Hilltop raiders. * Unnamed Follower soldiers. Relationships Dominic The first time Sarah heard Dominic's voice was when he broadcasted his message in Washington, talking about surviving and never giving up on hope. At first, she thought the man was being much too hopeful and optimistic, maybe a little naive and somewhat unrealistic about the group's chances. But over time, she grew to respect him, admiring his willingness to fight for himself and the group, as well as his determination and desire to create a better life for his friends and families. Although she didn't appeared to be visibly upset, she was nonetheless saddened like her fellow survivors when she learn Dominic has been bitten and was dying. Before he died, she made a promise to look after the group and to continue finding a cure for the infection. Andriana Like Dominic, when Sarah first met up with her at the makeshift camp in Washington, she believed the woman had pretty unrealistic views regarding their hopes of surviving through the apocalyspe. She even found all her talks of giving her son Samuel a chance to lead a normal life to be wishful thinking. At one point, she suggested her to spare the child from the horrors and cruelty of living the apocalyspe. But as she spent more time in getting to know her, she came to respect Andriana's self-sacrficing and never-say-die attitude as a mother, giving everything she had to protect her son and care for him. When Dominic passed away, she like her fellow survivors, helped her move on from her husband's tragic death, reminding her the glimmers of hope with her little boy and now her baby girl. Reagan Sarah didn't have the best of starts with Reagan during their first meeting, mostly because she was coming off awfully blunt and downplaying their chances of survival, saying the kind of hopeless things which ended up irking her. But as she contnued to work alongside her fellow survivors, she eventually tone down the bluntness of hers, keeping her thoughts to herself out of respect for many others in the group, who still believes in hope. As a result, she soon earned herself to be on Reagan's good side. When Reagan became the group leader after Dominic's death, she was her assistant for a short while, making a vow to support her throughout her leadership. After she replaced her as the group leader, she decided to put her on the sidelines, believing her friend needed a well deserved break and vacation, to get away from all the built-up of stress and tensions that comes from being second-in-command of the group for almost two years. Alex Alex was the first member of the group she meet up in Washington, after the commotion near the makeshift camp where she was hunting down the few remaining bandits who tried to rob her. At first, their relationship started off well, sharing one or two things in common with each other as they both served in the military. But that's where the similarity ends. She didn't take a liking to the marine's forceful ways, being extremely strict and serious towards the other members, as well as needlessly waving his gun around at questionable threats. Due to his erratic behavior, she realized why Dominic needed to keep him in check. During the height of the group's war against the Followers, the relationship between them have taken a turn for the worse. She found Alex's constant attempts to undermine her leadership to be rather foolish. While he was harboring hatred towards her, she on the other hand pity him. As he was left dying in the final battle and shouting curses at her until his last breath, she decided to walk away, having nothing to say to the bitter man. Sid Trivia * Drives a Knight XV SUV, which she had ever since before the outbreak. She also owned a Ford GT sports car that was left back at her house in Frederick, Maryland, believing her SUV was more of a practical choice for driving around the apocalypse. * Her surname, Kusanagi (草薙) means "Grass Cutter", which happens to be a legendary Japanese sword and one of three Imperial Regalia of Japan. * Her military rank was Captain, hence why some of her fellow survivors gave her the nickname "El Capitan". * Her character is somewhat inspired by Robert Neville from I am Legend. Category:Main RP Characters